


The best possible outcome.

by Teczesgirl



Series: Miscellaneous stories from the heart an Ahamkara shares [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, customizable exo dicks, made up Exo anatomy, vital to main story but explicit rating means it can’t be in the main story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teczesgirl/pseuds/Teczesgirl
Summary: Uldren realizes he loves two different people, but doesn’t want to give up chasing either of them for fear of losing the other. He worries about them finding out and hating him for it. However, luck is once again on his side.





	The best possible outcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are again. More terrible smut.

Uldren was torn. He loved Jolyon for so long and loved the idea that they were a thing. He was a friend and lover. But Uldren has also recently come across Polaris-7, a titan guardian who was huge, closed off, but warm once they spent some time together. Both had revealed a side of Uldren that he’d never show anyone else, but they seemed to have this power over him that made him fall head over heels for them. 

He was fully aware of how he would seem if he revealed any of this to either of them. He’d seem like a cheating bastard who thought he could get away with this. He told himself again and again to find a way to resolve this and just chose already, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

After torturing himself with the thoughts of rejection, scorn, and anxiety of what may happen for weeks upon weeks, he finally made up his mind to tell them both what had happened. And if he begged for forgiveness and understanding, they might not end up hating him that much. 

He called both Jolyon and Polaris to meet him at the courtyard in the palace, where they could have some privacy so Uldren could avoid anyone else intruding on this situation. He told Jolyon to meet him at 3:00 and Polaris to meet him at 4:00, so as to not have two worlds collide. That’s when he thinks about how he got into this mess. 

He’d never been to good at starting a relationship or even keeping one, much less being torn between two. But that was the thing. He’d never had to chose, or more accurately, had more than one person that he’s wanted to be with and wanted to be with him. He questioned how and why these two loved him. That was one of his flaws, self doubt. He doubted how this could even happen. He’s been around for a long time, so why now? Why did these two have to exist at the same time?

He eventually pushes this away for long enough to not lose composure. That’s when he realizes that’s its past 3:00, and Jolyon has yet to arrive. If fact, it’s half an hour past the agreed upon time of meeting. Uldren starts to wonder if this was all for nothing. But he still had Polaris to meet up with, so he had to stay. He thinks about calling Jolyon, in case he forgot, but that’s when he hears someone call to him. It’s Jolyon. 

Uldren feels happier at this. 

Until he turns around. 

He feels the color and light drain from his face in fear as he sees both Jolyon and Polaris approach him. He wants to run, but his feet refuse to move. It’s fight or flight, but he’s freezes up. So many outcomes tore through his mind. What if they knew and hated him for it? What if they had no idea and this is how they find out, then hate him after? What if-

He’s snapped out of his trance by Polaris’ hand resting on Uldren’s shoulder. Both the crow and exo look arbitrary Uldren with unreadable faces. There’s no hint of hatred, resentment, or anything that he can tell.

“Well,” Polaris begins, “Didn’t you have something to tell us?” He didn’t sound angry, so he was either hiding his anger really well, or he wasn’t mad. 

“I-I-“ Uldren couldn’t seem to speak. He fumbled with his words in his own mind so much that they couldn’t even get out in the first place. 

Eventually Jolyon broke the silence. “Okay we’re getting nowhere with this.” He places his hands on Uldren’s shoulders, locking eyes and seeing the fear. “Calm down, Uldren. You’re not in trouble.” Jolyon speaks so calmly, as if this situation was not surprising at all. 

In fact, both Jolyon and Polaris acted like this wasn’t a big deal. And that’s what they thought. But Uldren was still panicking, both internally and externally, but less so externally with Jolyon’s reassuring voice. 

When Uldren finally looked calm enough, Jolyon began again. “Okay so... how do I start this...” he tried to think of how to put this in a softer way, but Polaris refused to drag this on. 

“We know. We’ve known for a while now. About this.” Polaris points to all three of them, and Uldren’s face goes ghostly again. But he continues. “However, we cannot blame you for seeing the both of us. None of the relationships between the three of us have actually been acknowledged as anything official.” Uldren thinks for a moment then thinks about what Polaris said. “Wait... does that mean you two...” Polaris nods in confirmation. 

Jolyon laughed a little. “It turns out, we’ve all been in a relationship with each other the whole time, and we didn’t even realize. Well, I mean, Polaris and I realized earlier, and I don’t want to lose either of you, and Polaris doesn’t want to lose either of us.” Polaris smiles a little. “So... what we’re asking is... do you want to join us?”

Uldren can’t speak. He can’t even think. He was so busy worrying about the worst possible outcome, that he wasn’t sure of what to think when he was presented with this outcome. He feels something running down his cheek, then a hand wiping it away. Then a pair of arms around him, then a second, then before he knew it, he was just crying. 

Now, he realizes what he’s been asked, and he rushes to answer, afraid in miss this chance. “Y-Yes! I r-really want to stay here with you!” He makes a surprisingly coherent sentence, but after that he doesn’t seem to be able to do anything except just hold Jolyon and Polaris as close as he can.

After a few minutes, Uldren manages to stop the tears. He tries to pull back a bit to see Polaris and Jolyon, but Polaris holds on tight. Jolyon notices too and pats him on the shoulder. The titan’s grip does not let up. Instead, he lifts up the two awoken, much to their surprise. They’re both used to this, since Polaris loves to pick up those he cares about as a form of affection. But something about the way he lifts them into the air this time seems more, emotional. 

Polaris starts to head out of the courtyard, with his lovers still in his arms. “Woah, this is almost out of character for you. What’s going on?” Jolyon chuckles a little. Polaris doesn’t answer, he just continues forward through the castle, walking with intention. 

After a moment, Polaris talks but keeps walking. “I’m feeling a bit spontaneous, as of now. And I want to follow through, this time.” He stops at a door. The door to Uldren’s room. 

They both seem to catch on. “But only if you two want this too.” Polaris, like Jolyon, doesn't demand sex without the consent of those involved. 

Jolyon rests his head on the fluffy extensions of Polaris’ chest armor. “I’m down. Uldren?” Without saying a word, Uldren reaches out to open the door and pushes it open. But he knows that’s not enough. “Yes. I want to do this too.” And that’s the confirmation he needs. 

Polaris pushes the door open and carries his two lovers into the room, setting them down to close the door behind him. He locks it so they don’t have any unwanted guests. Polaris feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist and rest on the belt that holds his titan mark. “Eager, aren’t we?” Polaris loosens his mark slightly, undoing a couple armor clasps as well, but not going all the way, daring whoever’s behind him to finish the job. He rarely teases, but this is a special occasion, so anything goes. 

The person behind Polaris ends up being Jolyon, as Uldren moves the front while the hands of Jolyon still work at Polaris’ armor from behind. Polaris leans down to kiss Uldren, which he happily accepts with the tongues of flesh and synthetic material intertwining. The unclasping of the mark is heard and Uldren sinks to his knees so husband face is level with Polaris’ growing erection. He’s so glad he decided to wear his manageable mod today. 

Uldren unzips the pants that stand between him and Polaris, reaches through the underwear, and pulls out his half erect cock. 

One thing Polaris hated about this body was that it required a few more regulations to make his humanisms more manageable. One of which was a fluid system that acted like the circulation system, with a heart-like bump included. This means he needs to wait for his erection to grow. But the pros outweigh the cons when it comes to this. 

Uldren wraps one hand around Polaris’ cock and starts stroking, placing open mouth kisses on the tip to get Polaris up entirely. His mouth works wonders as Polaris’ dick stands at full attention. As this transpires, Jolyon is busy undoing the rest of the armor and brings it around so it doesn’t fall on Uldren. 

Polaris stares at the prince’s lips, wet and swollen, as his dick disappears behind them. Uldren slowly takes in Polaris until he can’t go in any further. At this point, he begins to withdraw, then go back in. The process feels amazing, though it lacked a better angle like this. Still, Polaris let’s Uldren suck, running his hands through black hair. 

Polaris felt Jolyon remove his hands and heard the removal of his clothes next, hearing his cape and armor be tossed aside. Polaris looks down and gets an idea.

Uldren whimpers when he feels Polaris remove his dick, but yelps in surprise when he’s picked up and slung over the exo’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, what that too much?” Polaris worries that his strength was too much. But Uldren reassures him. “It’s okay. I’m fine. Just wasn’t expecting it.”

Polaris sees Jolyon on the bed, completely naked and showing everything, including his full erection. They can’t read Polaris’ face as easily as they could a normal awoken or human’s, but the lust and love in his voice is unmistakable. 

“I have an idea I’d like to try. I’ve never been with more than one person before, so I’d like to see how this particular position feels.” 

Uldren tries to turn around to see Polaris while still in his arms, but he’s already been thrown onto the bed. “Sounds fun.”

Jolyon starts to undo and take off Uldren’s belt. “You are _much_ too overdressed for this. Let us help you with that.” Jolyon slips the belt out of Uldren’s pants and undoes the rest of it to pull out Uldren’s very eager erection. Jolyon licks up the length of it and dipstick his head down once.

He doesn’t get to see Uldren’s reaction, but he’s hears it. The surprised gasping moan that comes from the prince makes Jolyon’s cock twitch. When he looks up again, Polaris already has most of the clothes off of Uldren, leaving the undershirt for Jolyon. 

Jolyon takes the hint and slides his hand, flat and stretched out, up Uldren’s chest, passing over a nipple to make Uldren gasp again. 

He throws off the shirt and locks his lips with Uldren, entangling their tongues. After a few minutes, they broke for air and Polaris gets their attention again. “Are you ready to try what I have in mind?”

They look up at Polaris and nod in confirmation. The exo smiles and rests on the bed with his lovers. “Uldren, I need you to get on your hands and knees. We can take it from there.” Uldren obeys. He moves to the middle of the bed with his back to the others. 

“Jolyon, you go in front of Uldren. Does this sound good so far?” He hopes they get what he implies, not wanting to get too far and make them uncomfortable. But to his delight, they seem to understand. 

Jolyon moves in front of Uldren, first leaning down to plant more kisses on Uldren, then moving the prince’s head down to his cock. But he doesn’t need too much guidance, as Uldren sees the dick and dips down to get it in his mouth. 

While this position doesn’t let Uldren control the speed easily, it allows all of Jolyon’s cock to slide in entirely. While Uldren’s distracted with that, he gets caught a bit with surprise when he feels a metal face between his ass cheeks. A synthetic tongue licks his hole and presses in a bit, making him groan against Jolyon’s dick. 

After a few glorious moments of feeling Polaris eat his ass, the feeling draws away as he feels something else from Polaris pressing against his entrance. He can’t tell if it’s a finger or cock, but he soon realizes it’s second option when he feels himself being spread wider than if it were just a finger.

He cries out a little in surprise and feels Polaris stop. Since he can’t speak normally with a dick in his mouth, he speaks to Jolyon through starlight to tell him to tell Polaris not to stop. Jolyon receives the message. “He says not to stop.” Polaris feels better and presses onward. 

It’s the same cock Polaris used from before, as it was still slick from when Uldren had a taste. That accompanied with the lubrication Polaris left in his hole made it quite easy to slide in. He slid in until he was sheathed as much as he could without hurting Uldren, then began to retract slowly. He always did it’s like this. He knew his strength would get out of hand if he let it before it was time.

It wasn’t long before the thrusts became more rhythmic and coordinated. No thrusts were at the same time, rather a way of moving Uldren back and forth between the exo and crow. It started off slow, and slowly sped up over time, evening out after a few minutes. It feels spectacular, as Uldren gets more and more used to the stimulation in his mouth and ass. He hums appreciatively around Jolyon’s dick, sliding a hand up his thigh to get a handful of ass. But he keeps his other hand down to keep his balance. 

As he held onto Jolyon’s ass, he realized his own cock was being neglected. He wanted to reach down and fix that, but he’d lose his balance if he did so. Though it wasn’t that bad now, if he didn’t start now, it would become uncomfortable. 

Jolyon ran his fingers through black hair, pulling lightly every few moments. Polaris ran his hands up and down Uldren’s hips and waist. Such gentle touches paired with the intensity of both cocks of awoken flesh and synthetic flesh made Uldren’s mind swim with pleasure. 

His mind, however, snapped back to attention when he feels one hand grip his hip harder and another reach down to wrap around his dick and start stroking. It takes him by surprise a bit at first, but not as much as what happens next. 

He feels something new in his ass. It was bigger, had small nubs for texture, and was being thrust into him with a hint of desperation behind it. Polaris had changed dick mid-fuck.

He barely even noticed how the cock in his mouth sped up as well. It was only when the grip on his hair tightened almost to the point of pain. He thought ‘screw it’ and grabbed onto Jolyon’s other cheek with his other hand and grabbed on to keep himself from falling.

Uldren’s legs tensed and he cried out again against Jolyon’s cock, losing all sense of everything else in the world as he came hard. He felt Jolyon’s hot cum rush down his throat as he tried to swallow every drop he could. He felt Polaris come inside him next. 

Polaris removed his cock mod by transmating it away and gently letting down Uldren’s lower half. Jolyon took himself out of Uldren’s mouth and pulled him upwards to kiss him. 

Jolyon’s legs couldn’t hold them up, so they just fell backwards, followed by Polaris, who draped himself over them. 

While resting between his two lovers, Uldren felt sleep start to wash over him. Still, he managed to get some words out. 

“I think this is the best thing that could have happened.” He speaks through heavy breathing. He feels Polaris slide off to the side, bringing Jolyon and Uldren with him. 

The prince lays between the two, snuggling up to them and feels their arms wrap around him and each other. And finally, sleep overtakes him. 

———————

The next morning, Uldren finds it hard to walk. He’s still able to, but if he goes too fast, he’ll be in pain. Jolyon and Polaris apologize again and again for putting Uldren in this situation where he walks so awkwardly. But he doesn’t get mad at them. 

Actually, he’s quite happy with this outcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end of my terribly written smut.


End file.
